


A Fugitive and Her Keeper

by GovernorKristique



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Brenda loves her strap, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Chapter 1: Joan has been staying at Brenda's house for a few months now. As she washes the dishes from dinner, she remembers the first time she and Brenda acknowledged their feelings for each other.Chapter 2: Brenda is about to leave for Vera Bennett's house to reveal herself as the blackmailer. Before leaving, she teases Joan playfully with her favourite piece. While Joan Ferguson has many positive qualities, patience isn't one of them.Chapter 3: Joan remembers their first time together as she waits for Brenda to come home.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Joan pulled a pair of bright yellow gloves over her hands, and sighed to herself as she began washing the dishes. She took her time scrubbing the dinner plates, examining each one closely to ensure they were sparkling clean. She hummed to herself as she admired the dark lipstick mark on the rim of Brenda’s wine glass. She had been staying with Ms. Murphy ever since the kind officer rescued her from Mr. Jackson’s ill-fated attempts to get rid of her for good. As their friendship evolved, so did their undeniable attraction to each other. Neither woman was sure enough of herself to make the first move, until Joan accidentally walked in on Brenda after she’d taken a shower. 

_ Brenda stood before the mirror in her bathroom, dabbing moisturizer on her forehead as the steam began to clear. She rubbed the cream into her skin, and furrowed her brow as she examined a few grey hairs that had taken root in her hair. Wearing her bathrobe in preparation for a shower herself, Joan opened the door absentmindedly and gasped slightly as her eyes settled on Brenda’s curvaceous body, inadequately covered in a towel.  _

_ “Sorry, I just woke up...I didn’t realize you were in here,” Joan stammered as she turned to leave.  _

_ “Wait,” Brenda blurted out, stopping Joan in her tracks. “Is...that my hairbrush?” she asked. Joan chuckled under her breath and nodded as she held it up.  _

_ “Yes. I borrowed it,” she said quietly. Brenda locked eyes with Joan in the mirror as she slightly tilted her head to the side.  _

_ “Would you mind?” she asked as she ran her fingers through her long brunette curls. “I should really just chop off a few inches, it’s tough to reach the back,” she said playfully.  _

_ Joan nodded slowly and stood behind Brenda. She gently pulled the hairbrush through Brenda’s hair, trying to ignore the pounding in her heart as her eyes glazed over Brenda’s olive skin, still covered in tiny droplets of water. _

_ “Mmm...feels nice,” Brenda husked, her eyelids dropping as her scalp tingled from the sensation. Joan’s lip quivered slightly as she let out a slow sigh, allowing her fingernails to lightly graze the back of Brenda’s neck.  _

_ “Brenda, I never...properly thanked you for saving my life, and taking me in. You’re risking a lot by letting me stay with you, and I appreciate it. You’ve been a great friend to me,” Joan said quietly.  _

_ Brenda abruptly grasped Joan’s hand, and slowly took the hairbrush from her and placed it on the counter. “Joan, is that...what you want? Friendship?” Brenda asked softly as her green eyes pierced Joan’s dark irises in the mirror.  _

_ Joan’s breath hitched slightly as Brenda caressed the back of her hand with her thumb. Joan swallowed anxiously as she averted her eyes from Brenda’s soft, but imposing gaze. “I..think…” Joan stuttered.  _

_ “Shh...don’t think” Brenda said, letting go of her hand. Joan gave a shaky nod, apprehensively placing her hand on Brenda’s shoulder, drawing slow circles with her thumb as Brenda looked at her. She allowed her hand to lightly trail down Brenda’s arm, and she laced her fingers through Brenda’s, grasping her tightly. Joan brushed the shorter woman’s hair away from her shoulder, and gently pressed her lips to her neck. Brenda sighed as her own breathing became shallow, her heart pounding in her ears. Joan adorned the Greek woman’s neck and shoulders with soft kisses, eventually mustering the courage to allow her tongue to graze Brenda’s warm skin. Brenda closed her eyes and leaned into the taller woman’s form, smiling as Joan wrapped her arms around Brenda’s body and pulled her close, resting her head in the curve of Brenda’s neck. The two stood in silence for a long moment, slightly swaying as they enjoyed each other’s warmth.  _

_ Brenda turned around to face Joan, and cautiously lifted her hand to Joan’s cheek, cupping it gently as she observed the subtle tremor to Joan’s lip. “You’re shaking,” Brenda noted as a tiny smile crept across her face. “Am I?” Joan whispered through bated breath. Brenda nodded and snaked her hand into Joan’s jet-black hair. She watched Joan’s eyes carefully as she slowly drew her in, kissing her gently. She pulled back and stared at the raven-haired woman, keeping her grasp on the back of her head. Joan breathed deeply and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Brenda’s as she let herself succumb to her desire. _

_ Brenda stepped back as her green eyes burned into Joan’s dark gaze. Joan’s lips parted as Brenda lifted her hands to her chest, taking the white towel between her thumb and forefinger. She slowly pulled the towel away from her body, letting it fall to the floor. Joan’s eyes softened as her gaze drifted up and down Brenda’s figure. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, stepping closer to her keeper. Joan sighed nervously as she untied the belt of her robe, and let the plush material fall over her shoulders, falling to the ground and gathering around her ankles. “Christ,” Brenda muttered under her breath. “You’re gorgeous darlin’,” she said quietly. She stepped towards the raven-haired woman and grasped both of her arms. “Are you sure you want this?” she inquired, studying Joan’s face. Joan bit her lip in anticipation and smiled, trailing her thumb along Brenda’s bottom lip. “Yes. I just want you, Brenda,” she whispered.  _


	2. Chapter 2

“Penny for your thoughts?” Brenda chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist. Joan smiled and put the dish sponge down. She took off the rubber gloves and placed her hands over Brenda’s, closing her eyes as she inhaled the familiar scents of bergamot, amber, and cigarette smoke that she’d grown to find so comforting. 

“I was just thinking about the first time we were...intimate,” Joan said softly. “Feels like ages ago now,” Brenda commented with an endearing smile. “Mm” Joan nodded. She turned to face her shorter lover, and her lips parted as her eyes settled on Brenda’s delicious form. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, and she wore black dress pants with a white collared shirt, a tie, and a jacket. “Don’t you look irresistible,” Joan murmured under her breath as she lifted Brenda’s chin with a single finger. She pressed her lips to Brenda’s and kissed her gently, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s neck and pulling her close. Joan walked her back until she hit the kitchen table, smiling as they kissed. “Come on love, you know I gotta get goin’,” Brenda sighed, feigning frustration. “Vera can wait,” Joan whispered. Brenda chuckled and shook her head. “You’re a hard one to say no to Joan. But I should go. Besides, if you behave yourself…” Brenda drawled as she grabbed Joan’s hips and turned her around. Joan gasped quietly as Brenda pressed her body against the table, pushing her head down so that her cheek rested on the dark wood. “I might have a surprise for ya when I get back,” Brenda teased as she pushed her hips into Joan’s. Joan arched an eyebrow and felt a warm rush between her legs as she registered Brenda’s cock slowly sliding up and down the back of her thigh. “Don’t you dare tease me like this,” she muttered as she reached back and grabbed Brenda’s arse, pulling her closer. “Sorry babe, got business to attend to,” Brenda tutted as she stepped away. Joan reached back and grabbed Brenda’ tie, pulling the shorter woman close as her breath caught. “Ms. Murphy, if you don’t fuck me right  _ now _ , I will not touch you for a painfully long time. That’s a promise,” she growled in desperation. Brenda grinned and slid her hand around Joan’s hip, slowly sliding it into her knickers. “Fuckin’ hell, you  _ are _ wet…” Brenda murmured as she stroked Joan’s clit, teasing the taller woman. Joan closed her eyes and bit her lip, “Brenda…” she whispered in a warning tone. “If you want the cock, ask for it. Nicely,” Brenda teased, circling the swollen little nub slowly as her warm breath made Joan’s ear tingle. “Please Brenda, take me right here…” Joan said softly, moaning slightly as Brenda trailed her fingers up and down Joan’s slit. “Good girl,” Brenda drawled, kissing Joan’s neck. She unbuttoned Joan’s pants and slid them down her long legs. Her plain black knickers followed, and Brenda carefully guided Joan’s ankles up, helping her step out of her clothing. Brenda grasped Joan’s thigh and lifted it to rest on the table. “A little wider babe,” she said softly. Joan adjusted her stance, waiting in exhilarating anticipation for the Greek woman to satiate her desire. Brenda stepped back and admired the delectable shade of pink tempting her between Joan’s legs as she untied the black tie around her neck. 

“Joan, do you trust me?” Brenda asked softly as she pulled the tie from her collar. “Of course I do,” Joan replied quietly as she furrowed her brow in confusion. Brenda stepped into Joan’s line of sight and playfully twirled the tie around her finger. “I want to blindfold you darlin’,” she grinned. Joan lifted her cheek from the table and smiled mischievously. “As you wish Ms. Murphy,” she purred. Brenda slipped the fabric over Joan’s eyes and tied it securely behind her head. She kissed Joan before the raven-haired woman laid her cheek back down on the table. 

Brenda unbuttoned her pants, letting them drop to the floor, and kicked them off to the side. She crouched down and buried her tongue between Joan’s glistening folds. “Oh…” Joan shuddered. Brenda dug her fingernails into Joan’s thighs as she licked from her soaking entrance all the way up to her arse. She drew circles around the tight little hole, until she felt Joan tensing up. “Brenda, you don’t...have to…” she stammered nervously. “Hush. I want to do this for you. I like it,” Brenda husked as she licked between Joan’s cheeks. “Oh god…” Joan let out a heady moan. “Did Vera ever do this to you?” Brenda teased as she fluttered her tongue against Joan’s asshole. Joan grinned devilishly and sighed in pleasure, “no, never,” she whispered. Brenda softly sank her teeth into the alabaster flesh of Joan’s arse and grinned as Joan squealed. “This arse is mine Ferguson,” she whispered harshly. “Of course Ms. Murphy…” Joan purred. 

Brenda stood up and gripped the base of her cock. She grasped Joan’s hip and carefully eased the moderately thick piece inside. Joan gasped quietly as the shorter woman filled her; the smooth silicone caressing her inner walls. “Is this what ya wanted love?” Brenda drawled. “Precisely,” Joan whispered sensually as she gripped the edge of the table. Her voice was imbued with an intoxicating lust that Brenda always found enchanting. She thrust a little harder, her heart swelling every time her raven-haired lover let out a soft moan, or a quiet gasp for her. “God I love when you fuck me like this,” Joan stammered through shaky breaths. “I can tell,” Brenda panted as she thrust, noticing how Joan’s decadent essence coated her cock. “Oh Brenda…” Joan purred as she bit her lip. Brenda fucked her a little harder, burying her hand between Joan’s thighs to stroke her clit. “My gorgeous girl,” Brenda grunted as she gave Joan everything she had. Joan ripped the tie off her eyes and gripped the back of Brenda’s head, pulling her closer. Brenda chuckled through shallow breaths as her loose bun eventually fell apart in Joan’s fingers, her brunette curls falling over her shoulders. Joan winced as her hipbones ground against the hard wood of the table, as Brenda’s hips crashed into hers harder and harder. “I...oh...Brenda I…” she stammered. “You close for me darlin’?” Brenda teased as she pressed into Joan’s clit, driving her cock in and out as deeply as she could. “Mmhmm,” Joan moaned. Brenda gripped Joan’s chin with her hand and forcefully turned the raven-haired woman to face her. “Look at me,” she husked. Joan’s lips parted and her eyelashes fluttered as an electric surge of pleasure overtook her body. She raised her heels from the floor and dug the balls of her feet into the ground as she came, watching Brenda’s striking green eyes as she raised her eyebrow. Watching Joan give in to her visceral desires brought her such a fulfilling and sensual kind of joy. “Good girl,” she praised, stroking Joan’s hair gently as she eased the cock out. 

She began sliding the harness down over her hips until Joan stopped her. “Wait…” Joan drawled with a playful smirk on her face. “Joan, if we’re doing this tonight, I really should get goin’ to Vera’s,” Brenda protested. Joan stepped towards her lover and pressed her lips to Brenda’s as she lifted the harness back up and tightened it. “Keep it on,” she whispered, her warm breath sending tingles down Brenda’s scalp. “Wearing the cock gives you a palpable confidence...it’s so...alluring to me. I’m sure Vera will appreciate it as well,” Joan purred, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Brenda’s shirt. “You’re a naughty minx, you know that?” Brenda chuckled as she shook her head. Joan picked up Brenda’s knickers and held them to her feet, allowing Brenda to rest her hand on her shoulder as she stepped into them. Brenda gripped the base of the dildo and locked eyes with her lover. “Not going to clean me up first?” she teased. Joan smirked wickedly as she pulled Brenda’s panties up over her arse. “No,” she grinned. “There’s something quite...cathartic, about Vera coming face-to-face with you with my arousal smeared all over your cock,” Joan whispered. “For such a sophisticated lady with refined tastes, you truly are filthy,” Brenda husked with a smile. Brenda put her pants on and checked her reflection in the mirror by the doorway. “Oh for fuck’s sake, you’ve mussed my hair up…” she grumbled under her breath. Still naked from the waist down, Joan stood behind Brenda and swiftly grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her messy curls. “Leave it,” she drawled. “I look like I just rolled out of bed,” Brenda rolled her eyes. Joan stood behind Brenda and wrapped her arms around her waist, trailing her tongue along Brenda’s neck. “Exactly,” she whispered. Brenda smiled and let Joan adorn her throat with sweet kisses. 

Joan released her possessive grasp on Brenda’s waist and kissed the top of her head. “If all goes well, I reckon we’ll be making our way to Rio by the weekend,” Brenda said as she put her shoes on. “Be safe Brenda...I’ll be waiting for you,” Joan said softly. “It’ll be fine, love. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Brenda assured her. Joan bit her lip and nodded as she furrowed her brow. “Wait,” she scrunched her eyes closed as Brenda’s hand hit the doorknob. “What now?” Brenda rolled her eyes sarcastically. Joan held both of Brenda’s hands in her own, and looked down. She nervously shook their hands about, stalling as she tried to find the right words. “What’s got ya so torn up? It’s just me,” Brenda said encouragingly as she tilted her head. “Yes, it’s you...that’s exactly it,” Joan muttered anxiously. “Joan, you aren’t making any sense,” Brenda said softly. “Brenda, I’m trying to tell you that I love you,” Joan blurted. Brenda’s face softened as the light seemed to make her eyes shimmer with adoration. “I love you too,” she said quietly as she kissed Joan. “Now go pour yourself a glass of wine or something. Relax. I’ll be back before you know it,” Brenda smiled. “See you soon my darling,” Joan said softly. “An hour, tops,” Brenda promised as she disappeared through the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joan changed into a pair of dark grey lounge pants, and a warm olive green sweater. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, and took her time washing the day’s stress from her face. She squeezed a dollop of moisturizer into her hand, and gently worked it into her skin. She rubbed the remainder of her lotion into her hands, and swiped cherry lip balm over her full lips. She stepped into her slippers and made her way to the kitchen for a much-needed glass of shiraz. She anxiously looked at the clock as she poured the full-bodied red, and sat on the couch to await her lover’s return. She smiled to herself, noticing her clit felt a little sore from Brenda’s hard but loving strokes. She rested her head in her hand, leaning her elbow against the armrest as she swirled the wine in her glass. She took another sip and sighed as she lost herself in sweet memories of the first time Brenda made love to her. 

_ Brenda laced her fingers through Joan’s, and stepped up on her toes to kiss the taller woman’s collarbone. “Come to bed,” she drawled, trailing the pads of her fingers down Joan’s chest and torso. Joan squeezed her hand and followed as her chest swelled with excitement, and her heart fluttered with a girlish nervousness she hadn’t felt since the first time Jianna kissed her. Joan chuckled to herself as they entered Brenda’s bedroom, her eyes fixating on the Greek woman’s unmade bed. Brenda slid under the covers and Joan followed, lying on her side to admire her keeper’s beauty. Brenda pulled the comforter over them both, and shifted closer, pressing her lips to Joan’s as she grasped the back of her neck. Joan rested her hand on the soft flesh of Brenda’s hip, sighing as Brenda kissed her deeply. Brenda trailed her hand down Joan’s throat and chest. She paused and broke their kiss, looking cautiously into Joan’s eyes. “Your heart’s racin’ Joan...is everything alright?” she asked, pressing the palm of her hand to her heart. Joan smiled and nodded shyly, “yes, everything is wonderful. I just…” she paused and took a shaky breath. “It’s been quite a long time since I’ve...done this with someone,” she smiled half-heartedly. “You nervous?” Brenda inquired. “I suppose so, yes” Joan whispered. Brenda smiled and brought Joan’s hand to her own chest. “Me too darlin’,” she drawled as she let Joan feel her own rapid heartbeat. “But you know that you’re safe with me, yeah?” she asked, studying Joan’s face. “I know,” Joan whispered sweetly before kissing her again. She pressed her tongue to Brenda’s lips while marvelling at how much something as simple as a kiss could make her feel.  _

_ Brenda moaned under her breath as Joan pressed her body into hers, digging her fingernails into her back as her wanton tongue graced every inch of her mouth. Joan grabbed both of Brenda’s hands, lacing their fingers together as she laid on top of Brenda. “You truly are extraordinary,” she whispered as she kissed Brenda’s neck, slowly rolling her hips as she was overtaken with sensual desire. She gently cupped Brenda’s breast in her hand, lightly circling her nipple with her fingertip, as her tongue caressed her lover’s shoulder. “Mmm…” Brenda sighed happily. Joan lazily trailed her finger down Brenda’s side, biting her lip mischievously as the Greek woman shuddered when she reached the sensitive flesh on the side of her belly. “Ms. Murphy, are you ticklish?” she teased. Brenda stifled a laugh as Joan let her hand linger. “Don’t you dare,” Brenda retorted, trying her best to feign a stern disposition. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Joan teased as she gave Brenda a kiss. Joan watched Brenda’s striking green eyes as she gently cupped her mound, revelling in the sticky essence of her arousal. Joan rubbed up and down, parting her divide as she caressed her labia. “Oh that feels good…” Brenda murmured. Joan kissed her passionately as she stroked her clit, smiling as Brenda moaned softly. “Tell me how you want me to touch you,” the raven-haired woman whispered. “Well, I quite like what you’re doin’...fuck,” Brenda groaned. Joan rolled her hips as she gently eased a finger inside the brunette woman’s silky entrance. Brenda arched her back and gasped slightly as Joan pumped in and out. Joan brushed her thumb over Brenda’s clit as she fucked her, sighing to herself as her initial nerves began to settle. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” she whispered, arresting Brenda’s gaze with charcoal eyes. Brenda smiled playfully and pulled her down by the neck into an aggressive kiss. “Give me more darlin’,” she drawled. Joan eased a second finger inside, pumping harder as Brenda grabbed the taller woman’s breasts, gently squeezing her nipples and caressing her soft skin. “Oh fuck, keep going just like that,” she gasped as Joan quickened her thrusts. She placed her hand on the raven-haired woman’s back, pulling her down as she took a rosy nipple into her mouth. Brenda raised her hips as she felt the tension building in her core, begging to be released. Joan whimpered as Brenda bit down on her breast, and her expression of pleasure was enough to push Brenda over the edge. “Oh Christ!” she moaned, clutching Joan to her chest as she came. _

_ Joan gave Brenda a sweet kiss before lying back down next to her. “Still nervous?” Brenda asked mischievously. Joan chuckled and tucked a strand of curly hair behind Brenda’s ear. “Maybe not as much as I was,” she smiled. Brenda gave Joan’s shoulder a gentle push, encouraging Joan to lie on her back. Brenda sat on her knees between Joan’s legs, gently pushing them apart. She ran her thumbs over Joan’s hipbones staring lustfully at the curvaceous woman below her. “Coulda been a model in another life, you know that?” Brenda murmured, pressing her lips to Joan’s belly. Joan smiled and bit her lip as she rolled her eyes. “Oh stop that Ms. Murphy,” she scolded, trying to stifle an appreciative grin. Brenda gave her a flirtatious wink before tracing the inside of Joan’s thigh with her tongue. “Oh…” Joan shivered as tingles ran down her spine. Brenda buried her lips between glistening folds, swirling her tongue slowly as she savoured Joan’s intimate taste. Joan’s breath hitched as Brenda licked from her entrance to her clit, teasing her with gentle flicks of her tongue. “Brenda…” Joan whispered as she closed her eyes, arching her back. Her brunette lover gradually eased her finger inside the raven-haired woman’s entrance; shimmering with her intoxicating essence. She pressed her tongue into Joan’s clit, alternating between drawing circles and criss crossing her tongue over the aching little pearl. “Oh god…” Joan whimpered while Brenda eased a second finger inside, pumping deeply as she lapped at her. Brenda’s cheeks flushed as she listened to Joan’s little gasps and moans. That voice could drive a woman mad. Brenda curled her fingers, working Joan’s clit a little harder with her tongue. Joan’s chest heaved as the sensation she’d been patiently waiting for swelled in her centre. “Im-so close,” she gasped as she threw her head back. “Let go darlin, I’ve got ya,” Brenda encouraged. She fucked Joan harder as she brought her other hand to her clit, stroking softly as the formidable woman came apart below her. “Mmm,” Joan scrunched her eyes as she came. Her usually husky voice nearly sounded almost like a whine as she rode the wave of her release.  _

_ Brenda laid down next to her and pulled Joan close, kissing the top of her head. “Beautiful girl,” she husked, gently squeezing Joan’s shoulder. Joan smiled and playfully trailed her fingernails down Brenda’s chest and belly. “Thank you,” she whispered fondly. “For what?” Brenda chuckled. Joan propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand. She looked down as she looked for the words to articulate something that couldn’t be expressed. “You opened your home to me. You’ve kept me safe. Brenda I…” she paused, trying to fend off the intrusive thoughts of Dr. Foster and Lucy Gambaro invading the back of her mind. “I haven’t felt safe for a long time. But with you, I…” she trailed as language failed her. Brenda smiled and kissed her cheek. “I know love. I feel safe with ya too. Even if you’ve got a few screws loose,” she chuckled playfully. Joan rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into Brenda’s sides, tickling her mercilessly. “Stop it!” Brenda yelped as she laughed against her will. “I mean it, FUCK OFF FERGUSON!” she hollered through giggles. Joan relented with a smirk, and pressed her lips to Brenda’s belly, leaving gentle kisses all over. “Better watch your back Murphy,” she teased as she rested her cheek on the Greek woman’s stomach. Brenda stroked her hair and smiled to herself, listening while Joan’s quiet breathing steadied as she drifted off to sleep. _

Joan got up from the couch and poured herself a second glass of wine. She looked up at the clock and her heart began beating faster as she realized Brenda had been gone for 45 minutes. She nervously tapped her fingernails on the kitchen counter as she took a large sip of her shiraz. She sighed and made her way to the hall closet, digging around in Brenda’s jacket for her cigarettes. She fished the lighter out of the pocket and stuck a cigarette between her lips. She picked up her wine and kicked her slippers off, instead slipping on a pair of black flip flops. She made sure to turn off the porch light, and shut the front door behind her before sitting down on the step, lighting her cigarette and keeping a careful eye on her surroundings. Normally, if she ventured outdoors she was confined to Brenda’s backyard. But Joan was becoming more and more worried that her love hadn’t returned yet. After all, Vera’s home was only a short drive away. She closed her eyes and exhaled, thankful that her smoke provided at least a little bit of relief. As she heard a car drive by, she looked down, slightly turning her head out of view of the driver. When the coast was clear, she looked up and scanned the road in front of her. She took another drag, quickly followed by a generous gulp of wine, repeating this ritual for a few minutes. Eventually, she huffed and stubbed her cigarette out into the ashtray. She got up and turned to go back inside when she heard a car pulling up to the house. She desperately wanted to run out and check to see if Brenda had returned, but she knew it was too risky. She closed and locked the front door, and waited around the corner. She knew it was important to stay out of sight of the entrance, just in case someone else had come round. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard keys hit the lock, and Brenda’s husky voice quietly calling “it’s me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sooooo I just realized Joan’s flashback begins with her having just woken up, and ends with her falling asleep. We love a continuity error 😂 MY BAD everybody 👀


End file.
